


Family

by anri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Meeting the in-laws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anri/pseuds/anri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this isn't relevant but I was in a really good mood today because I got the first ever A in Biology that I've ever had (I'm usually an E/D grade student) and I'm screaming<br/>It's not relevant at all but I'm so happy please be happy for me</p>
    </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't relevant but I was in a really good mood today because I got the first ever A in Biology that I've ever had (I'm usually an E/D grade student) and I'm screaming  
> It's not relevant at all but I'm so happy please be happy for me

"So....run this by me again?" Akaashi asked, squinting at Bokuto. The third year sighed, putting his chopsticks down.

"My mum is holding her annual summer barbeque, and my whole family is gunna be there, and she asked if maybe...you and your family would like to attend?" he asked, watching Akaashi earnestly. The younger boy nodded slowly. "Your...whole family? Like cousins and-"

"Cousins and aunts and uncles and brother-in-laws and nephews and sisters and-"

"The whole family."

"Yeah! I mean, it could be fun, and...you've met my mum and my dad and my little sister, but I've never met your family, so..." Bokuto looked down at his lap. Akaashi smiled leaning his head on Bokuto's shoulder.

"I'll ask," he said finally. Koutarou breathed out,

"You know. I lied, I asked my mum if your family could come, not her. I just wanted you to be there," he said quickly. Akaashi smiled more, that was so like him. "Plus my family have been asking about my boyfriend, so you know, it's about time," he added quietly. Akaashi nodded, closing his eyes.

Clearly he didn't think about how much of an issue this was going to be. He forgot what Bokuto's family was like. Him and his sister were the poster-children of ADHD, his dad was loud and athletic and _huge_. He greeted Keiji for the first time by telling him he could use him as a weight to lift (he then went on to prove that point when they went to the beach later the same summer to Keiji's absolute shock). Bokuto's mother was slightly calmer, but only slightly. She was Akaashi's favourite member of the family (other than Koutarou). She was very soft and warm and loving, and had accepted him into the family the fastest. But usually, the Bokutos were an energetic, over the top family. And now there was going to be more of them. The entire clan...of Bokutos. That was a terrifying prospect. And then add to that the Akaashi family. Keiji's mother was bitchy. She was quiet like him, but when they had been at events, especially once she was a little bit drunk, she was remarkably awful with her comments. His dad was always laughing and making jokes and would probably get on with the Bokutos so well he wouldn't want to leave. And then there was his brother.

Keiji was talking about the event with his dad, resting his hands on the counter, leaning over as he watched his father cook. "You'd have to ask your mother, but I think that would be fun. We've never met Koutarou, have we? But you've been together for six months, haven't you?" Keiji bit his lip, looking down, his cheeks flushing.  He didn't like talking about his relationship with his parents.

"I have no objections to meeting Keiji's man," his mother called from the table, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I need to find out what the boy who stole my son's heart actually looks like, anyway,"

Keiji resisted the urge to smack his head on the counter. "I've shown you pictures, mum,"

"I can't judge him properly from blurry iPhone pictures,"

"I don't _want_ you to judge him."

"Who are we talking about? Keiji's boyfriend?" a new voice entered the conversation, and he was stood in his boxers and t-shirt, scratching his stomach lazily. Keiji squinted.

"None of _your_ business, Kazuma." He heard many things about people thinking that being an identical twin is one of the best things you could be, but he couldn't disagree more. The only thing Keiji and Kazuma had in common was their physicality. Everything else about them was different. Keiji liked volleyball, Kazuma was an avid runner, Keiji was considered a genius in the majority of his classes, Kazuma's teachers were lucky if he even stayed conscious throughout his. "Jesus, okay, I was just asking," Kazuma held his hands up, rolling his eyes at his brother. Keiji pressed his lips together glaring at him. "We're attending a barbeque at the Bokuto family's house," their mother called and Kazuma groaned. "Why do _I_ have to go?" he said, slapping his arms at his sides.

"Because Keiji is your brother and Koutarou is his boyfriend and it's going to be a nice family event."

"It's his boyfriend, not mine, why do I have to go?" he whined again. Keiji crossed his arms, rolling his eyes.

"Well, remember when Keiji went to your girlfriend's birthday party,"

"He only went because there was food there,"

"Oh, I would have thought you would have been the first person to remember his constant complaining?"

Kazuma huffed, leaning against the wall.

"I mean, you can whine if you like, but all you're doing is embarrassing yourself," Keiji said, dragging a brown bag over the countertop, pulling out the cookie inside it.

"Don't you fucking dare," Kazuma snapped.

"What?"

"That's my cookie."

"I don't see your name on it, Kazuma," Keiji muttered. He could practically see his eye flicker.

"Stop being a brat, you know that's my cookie, stop being a fat pig."

For that comment, and only that comment, Keiji stared his brother in the eyes as he licked the biscuit. He was fortunate his parents were so used to their flare ups that his dad was able to catch Kazuma before he leapt over the counter to assault him.

 

He didn't think he would end up being so anxious about the barbeque. He'd met the Bokutos before, he didn't know why he was so scared. Maybe it was because he was terrified his family was going to fuck it up. Koutarou's family had been nothing but loving and welcoming, and the last thing he wanted was for his mother or Kazuma to make them feel uncomfortable. And so they sat in the car, his mother sat in front, her sunglasses on, entirely in black like she was attempting some Morticia Addams costume. He was embarrassed already. "Let's go honey, I can't wait to meet him," she said, grinning. That just made him feel worse.

Koutarou seemed to be feeling the same strain as he answered the door. He was stiff as a board, "Akaashi!" he cried with some sort of temporary relief as he focussed on him, and only him. He pulled him into a hug, stroking the back of his head. Keiji could hear him sigh contently, and he smiled. And then Kazuma coughed, and Bokuto seemed to realise where he was and he pulled back, holding his hands stiffly at his sides. "Mr and Mrs Akaashi!" he smiled stiffly. Akaashi's father smiled, greeting him with a handshake, his mother trailing, trying to maintain her air of grandeur. That was going to last about as long as it took her to locate the alcohol. Kazuma completely blanked him as he walked past. Bokuto stared at Keiji with distress. " _Why are there two of you?_ Why is you-number-two mad at me? Is it...are you you-number-two? Oh god. Are you the real Keiji...or is he the real Keiji."

"That's Kazuma. We're twins."

"Oh. _Oh_." Koutarou nodded, "That would make sense."

"And I'm the first one. By fourteen and a half minutes." He couldn't help himself from being smug about it. He smiled, leaning closer into Keiji. He smiled, pressing his lips firmly to his. Akaashi pulled his arms around his neck, leaning in. He felt Koutarou's hands grab firmly at his waist again, and he sighed happily. And then they heard another cough and they broke apart to found Kazuma rolling his eyes at them before he stomped off. Keiji groaned, pulling away. "I thought...twins get on and think alike..." Bokuto muttered dumbly. The younger boy shrugged, "Kazuma's stupid," he muttered, working his fingers into Koutarou's. "Let's go meet your family."

 

He didn't know what he was expecting.

There was about ten children, including Koutarou's eight year old sister, running about madly, obviously engrossed in a game of Tag. Their backyard was huge, yet it was absolutely teeming with people. "This way first," Koutarou led him, nudging him gently towards a quieter corner of the garden. A few of the older members of the family were gathered there. "Grandma!" Koutarou called, slumping down in one of the sofas. The old woman sitting at the head of the coffee table looked up, her white hair pulled back in a tight bun. "This is Akaashi Keiji, my boyfriend," he said, pulling Keiji into the seat next to him. The old woman watched him thoughtfully.

"So you're...the boyfriend?" she asked slowly. The setter nodded, watching her. She blinked carefully, "A volleyball player as well?"

"Setter."

"Ah," she nodded, holding her hands in her lap. "What sort of grades do you get?"

The boy next to her winced, glancing at Akaashi apologetically, "Grandma! You can't just say that-"

"It's okay! Akaashi's a genius," Koutarou boasted, grinning at Keiji. He couldn't help but feel a little bit embarrassed. The old woman raised her eyebrows, impressed. He couldn't help but feel anxious. This was grandmother Bokuto, the head of the family, one of the most difficult old women in Koutarou's life. Getting her expectations for Keiji up was only going to lead to disappointment. He wasn't as amazing as he was making him out to be. "What do you plan to do in the future?" she asked. _Marry your grandson._

"Psychiatry?" he said, side eyeing Bokuto, unsure of whether that was the right or wrong thing to say.

The little old lady just nodded, "Dating Koutarou, that's probably not a bad choice,"

The captain paused, before frowning and glaring at his grandmother. He was pouting and it took everything Keiji was to stop him from leaning forward and kissing him. That probably wasn't going to be a good introduction to the family. "I'll um, go get a drink, do you want anything Boku-" he stopped himself, inhaling, "Koutarou..."

Bokuto's face lit up, and he grinned, before remembering the question, "Um, yeah, sure," he answered quickly, smiling. Keiji smiled back quickly, before turning, trying to locate the drinks.

He saw the alcohol, and was tempted at one point to mix something in with his blackcurrant juice just to make the time flow faster, and then he saw his mother across the yard, nursing a large glass of wine with Mrs Bokuto, and his father on the other side with a bunch of the other dads, and remembered he probably wasn't the nicest when he was tipsy. He was turning back, two cups in his hands, (one of them marked in black marker that it belonged to him, because if there was one thing he hated, it was losing his drink at parties), when he ran into someone else. "Oh damn, sorry, I didn't see you there," she murmured, running her hands through her hair. Keiji looked up, and his mouth almost dropped open. She was wearing a dark green sundress, her hair hanging in soft curls over her shoulders in the familiar black and white colours. She was gorgeous. She smiled at him, "You're...Keiji, right?" she asked, cocking her head.

It took a moment before he could respond. "Oh, uh, yeah..."

"Right," she nodded, "I'm Riku....Kou's sister."

It took a moment before he realised. "You-you're Koutarou's....older sister?" he asked blankly. She laughed at his face. "Yeah, I know...not much of a family resemblance between me and the other two, right?"

"You- really- wow," he stammered. A small boy ran up to her, his hair a mess - sticking out at tufts,

"Mama, mama, dad's tryna catch me," he cried with childish glee. She grinned.

"Well why don't you keep running, he might catch you." The boy screeched, running on and she watched him, grinning. Akaashi stood there as a young man ran past him, full of energy and excitement and reminding him a lot of the Bokuto men. "So you come from a family like this, and you marry a man like that?" he asked before he really thought about it. She laughed, "Says you." She caught one of her ringlets in her finger, twirling it. "It gets too boring, being a responsible person with a responsible partner, you have to have someone a little...reckless," she winked at him, "Plus, leaving people like Kou on his own...is never going to end well."

Keiji couldn't help agree on that point. That was definitely not a good idea.

He found Kazuma again in one of the corners, engrossed in a game on his phone. "If you want cute girls, I would suggest talking to one of his cousins over there," Keiji muttered, sitting down next to him. Kazuma quirked an eyebrow, "I thought you were gay?"

"I am, but...I would swing for one of those girls."

 _That_ was when Kazuma looked up at his brother. "Are you being serious?"

"I'm being serious. Koutarou's sister is like, the prettiest woman I've ever _seen_." Kazuma looked past him,

"Where?"

"Don't bother, she's married and a mum. But a lot of his cousins are pretty cute and our age."

He slipped his phone into his pocket, eyes fixed on the small gathering of cousins, "Thanks for the tip, I'm going in."  

 

Food was finally called, and the entire Bokuto clan ran to grab as much food as they could. Keiji was used to feeding time with the Bokutos, but the rest of his family was completely new to it. They all sat back and stared. He was fairly sure he could see Kazuma's eye twitch in disgust. Keiji managed to slip his way in, grabbing all the food he wanted, pulling out early, with his plate heaping. Koutarou's uncles nodding in approval, "If you can eat like a Bokuto, you can stay with a Bokuto," one of them muttered, Keiji self-consciously looking down at his plate of food.

"You're telling me! He eats so much at home, I don't know where the kid puts it!" His father sat down across from him, and the setter couldn't help but groan. One of the Bokuto uncles nodded,

"I was about to say, he doesn't seem to be getting any more muscular." He put the burger he was eating down, taking a sip from his cup. Were his eating habits that strange? "Don't worry about them," Koutarou whispered, leaning in, "We still eat more of you, I think they're just not used to different people," he smiled and Keiji leaned in, rubbing his shoulder firmly, figuring that was an okay source of intimacy for a family event.

 

They found time later, though. The sun was going down, and it was getting into the evening. The two of them managed to sneak away during events, hand in hand as they made it back into the house. "I'm so sorry, I thought that they would be easier to deal with, really, they've never been so-"

"Don't worry, your family is lovely," Keiji said, leaning against the hallway. They fell quiet, staring at each other. Koutarou looked down the corridor quickly, before turning back, leaning in to Akaashi. The setter sighed, pressing his lips to Bokuto's, running his hands through his hair, breaking away, pressing his forehead against Koutarou's, sighing softly. "I love you," he whispered, his eyes unfocussed and hazy. The captain smiled, kissing him again, and his face felt rough with stubble against Akaashi's, and his strong hands were grasping at his waist gently. "I love you too," Koutarou muttered, holding him closer. His lips left Keiji's, and they brushed his cheek, down to his neck. He breathed in sharply, holding his hands firmly in Bokuto's hair, smiling despite himself.

That was when he heard movement and he raised his eyes to see Kazuma stood at the end of the hallway. They froze, Koutarou breathing heavily on Keiji's neck. His hand was still wound in his hair. Kazuma sneered at the two of them, "Mum says it's about time to go," he said, stiffly walking off.

The two of them stayed very still. "I'm...I don't think I like your brother," Koutarou said finally. Keiji laughed, throwing his head back.

"Oh thank God. That could have been awkward." They were still holding each other. Sighing, Keiji looked up at him, biting his lip.

"You gotta go," Bokuto said.

"I gotta go," he repeated, not moving. They moved together again, kissing again, Akaashi sucked on his lower lip, holding him firmly in place. It was dark, and the hallway was blue in the evening darkness, and Koutarou's skin was clear and pale, his eyes were bright and he was so _beautiful_. "We can't," he whispered, his lips glistening.

Keiji sighed, "I suppose not," he hugged, resting his head on his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too," the older boy rubbed his back soothingly. "You have to go," he repeated.

"It really was nice to see you, and your family. I like them," he said. They heard footsteps in coming through the patio door.

 

Keiji's mother swayed on her way to the car, his dad keeping her steady. "So, what's your verdict on the Bokutos, then?" he asked. She laughed,

"What a bunch of energetic fuckers, hey? I feel tired just _looking_ at them. But I have a soft spot for people like that. Look at your dad," she cooed, pinching his cheek. He smiled, not bothering to brush her off.

"I found them terribly annoying," Kazuma mumbled. Their mother rolled her head back to look at her,

"Clearly you inherited your dad's sense of women, then," she indicated to herself, "Classy, sophisticated, intelligent. Keiji, on the other hand, got my sense in men. Sorry about that," she laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Keiji bit his leap, leaning up close to his brother.

"Do you _really_ not like my boyfriend?" he asked.

Kazuma shrugged, "Maybe...he's not so bad." Keiji smiled,

"Don't worry, he'll grow on you."

His brother sneered again, "I hope not."

Keiji clicked his tongue, "So...did you hit it off with any of the girls there?" Kazuma smirked, looking down at his feet. Keiji nudged him. "You _did_ , Kazuma which one?"

"You know the one with the shorter hair, in the black shorts?"

He couldn't help but open his mouth in shock. "Oh my god, how?" he whispered.

"Some of us in this family have taste."

"You said Koutarou wasn't so bad," Keiji smiled to himself, looking up at the sky, "You have a Bokuto now anyway, so I don't think you can talk shit about me now."

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."  

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this wasn't great quality lol


End file.
